


Ease My Troublin' Mind

by the10amongstthese3s



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Honestly I just wanted to see the girls slow dance, I'm sleep deprived and needed to write beheaded cousins, Kitty is a precious baby, One Shot, The babies deserve a moment of peace, anne is the best big cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s
Summary: Kitty seeks comfort in her big cousin, only to accidentally expose her love for old music.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 160





	Ease My Troublin' Mind

Given Anne Boleyn’s outward persona, anyone would assume her music preference would belong in the pop genre. Honestly, she did quite like most music, happy to sing along to just about anything. She couldn’t help hiding her love for old music as if it was some dirty secret, though.

The only time she’d play her music was through the security of her earphones. She knew the other queens would never judge or ridicule her for enjoying something so out of character, but some part of her liked keeping this side of her a secret. She was listening through her earphones when Katherine Howard stumbled into her dressing room with a distressed look on her face. “Kit? Kitty, what-“ Before Anne could even ask what was wrong, the girl launched herself into the older girl’s arms, obviously desperate for comfort. “Shhh. You’re okay, baby. I’ve got you. I’m here now,” Anne hushed the girl, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Just as Kit seemed to be calming down, however, loud voices sounded for outside the room, Aragon yelling at Bessie for something. Immediately, Kit tensed up, beginning to sob harder into her cousin’s shoulder.

Knowing the girl needed to separate herself from the noise, Anne slipped one of her earphones back in her ear, the other entering Kit’s ear. 

“Oh, it’s alright  
It’s alright  
Honey it’s alright  
Long as I know  
Long as I know you love me, honey  
It’s alright”

Almost instantly, Kit calmed down, sinking into Anne’s embrace as the soothing sound of Sam Cooke’s soulful voice filled her ears. Giving a smile, Anne gently stroked Kit’s hair, singing along quietly to keep the girl focused on the song. Giving a sniffle, Kit looked up at Anne with teary eyes, focusing on the older girl’s lips moving as she sang along.

By the end of the song, Kit was completely calm, content to simply lay in her cousin’s arms.

After a few more soothing songs, Anne gave a grin as a familiar tune sounded. Knowing her baby cousin was grounded now, Anne unplugged the earphones and plugged her phone into Cleves’ speaker. Kit looked confused for a moment before Anne held out a hand. “May I have this dance?” She asked, making Kit give a grin and a nod as she pulled her up.

That’s why, standing outside the room, the other queens and ladies in waiting were caught off guard when they heard The Penguins ‘Earth Angel’ begin to blast through the door.

Cracking the door open, the group all watched in silence as Anne spun Kit around, swaying gently with her as she sang along. The tension between the arguing women quickly dissipated as they watched the youngest two queens dance. The smile on Kit’s face was adorable as she rested her head on her cousin’s shoulder, listening to her soft voice as they danced.

Deciding this was probably a moment best kept private, the group quietly closed the door, all exchanging a look of awe at the adorable sight as they made their way to the other dressing room. They knew Anne Boleyn was secretly a big softy who would do anything for her baby cousin but none of them could have prepared themselves for such a sweet encounter. Jane was crying just thinking about it. 

Looking to her big cousin, Kit gave a smile, kissing her on the cheek. “Thanks Annie.” “Anytime, Kitten,” Anne hummed, returning the smile, “we’ll be okay, kid. Everything’s going to be okay now, I promise.” Giving a small nod, Kit returned her head to its rightful place on her cousin’s shoulder, still swaying along to the music, though she didn’t recognise the song.

Everything’s going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this completely random 4am fluff! I usually only write for myself so any comments/critiques are welcomed. Thank you.


End file.
